Ginevra Molly Malfoy
by slytherinprincessofdarkness
Summary: Ginny was sorted into Slytherin. When she was 14, she started dating Draco Malfoy. Only one person knows. Narcissa Black-Malfoy. She has a secret of her own and when it comes out, so does the secret relationship between Draco and Ginny. Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The two boys walked silently down the corridor. Neither talked, nor glanced at each other the entire time. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were sworn enemies. When they walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts class, the were shocked when the Professor sent them to the Headmistresses office. Lost in their own thoughts, they walked silently up to the gargoyle. Before either of them could mutter the password, the gargoyle sprang aside and let them up the staircase. Without a glance at the other boy, Draco stalked forward and began the climb up the stairs. He was vaguely aware of the other boys presence behind him. Once they both were standing in front of the solid oak door that blocked them from the Headmistresses office, Harry raised his hand and knocked once. They barely had to wait a moment before they were being welcomed into the office.

What they saw when they entered was a shock to them. There in one chair was Narcissa Black-Malfoy, poised and graceful. In the other chair slouched a man, with black hair and brown eyes. Draco caught Harry looking questioning at the man, but passed it off so he could go and greet your mother.

"Hello mother" Draco said as he came to stand in front of his mother

"Hello Draco" she replied standing to give him a hug s he kissed her on the cheek

"How are you doing?" he asked as another seat next to her appeared and he sat down

"Well enough" she replied "You?"

"Not bad." he replied giving his mother a warm and caring smile that caused Harry to gawk at him with surprise and horror

"How is that secret girlfriend of yours?" she asked with a knowing smile

"You should know just as well as I mother" he smirked at her knowing smile "It is my understanding that you two write to each other quite frequently"

"If you don't mind Mr. Malfoy, may we get on with the reason as to why you and Mr. Potter were called here?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yes. Sorry Professor" Draco said as he turned his expression back to neutral and sat back in his chair

"Narcissa, would you like to proceed, or shall I?" asked McGonagall

"I will Grandmother" Narcissa said causing Harry and Draco to look between the two women in shock before Narcissa turned to Draco "When I was at school here, I fell in love with a man that my family hated. Your aunt Andromeda is the only one who supported the relationship. I didn't know at the time that my parents had set up an arranged marriage with your father's parents for me and him to be married after I was done school. The marriage however didn't stop me. The man and I developed a strong and loving relationship. Even after your father and I were married. We used all the contraceptive charms we knew to keep me from getting pregnant. Then when your father found out that with the dark mark, he could only produce an heir with a women who had the dark mark. I offered to get one only so that I could have the child that I so desperately wanted, and that he needed. Fortunately for me, he refused to let me get me one. He said he would rather die and wipe the Malfoy name for good from the pages of history, then have me take the mark. Me and him came to a understanding. I would conceive a child with another man as long as you came to look like me in the end. Seeing as how Lucius was almost positive that by him refusing to let me have the dark mark it meant that he would be killed, he wrote in his will that the man and I had his blessing to have a publicized relationship"

"So... If I understand this correctly, Lucius Malfoy is not my father?" Draco asked with a touch of hope in his voice

"No" Narcissa said reaching for Draco's hand and a kind warm smile "He isn't"

"Then who is?" asked Draco

Narcissa looked deep into his stormy grey blue eyes with her own tear filled ones and mutter the one name Draco was not expecting.

"James Potter" she said not taking her eyes off of her sons

"WHAT!" exclaimed both Harry and Draco as they jumped up from their seats and stared daggers at Narcissa with the exact same expressions and posture as each other

Before they could move a muscle any further, the strange man stood up and coughed to get their attention.

"Draco. Harry. Sit down" he said in such a tone that caused Harry to sit down somewhat defeated and Draco to turn towards the man and challenge him.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" spat Draco fiercely

"Because I am your father Draco Severus Black-Potter" spat James back

Too stunned to retort, Draco gracefully sat back down in the seat he had occupied.

"Well... now that is out, why don't we talk about housing arrangements?" asked McGonagall

"In a moment Professor. I just have a few questions for my... _parents._ I am amusing Potter has a few to ask as well" he said before looking up at her "May we ask, or shall we wait?"

"I agree with Malfoy" Harry said speaking up

"You may ask" she responded smiling slightly "And seeing as how you are brothers, I suggest referring to each other with first names is suitable"

"First off... I thought James Potter was dead, along with his wife Lily?" asked Draco ignoring what McGonnagall had said

"Lily is." James responded "It was a decoy of mine that was killed alone side her that night"

"Is Lily, Harry's real mother?" asked Draco silencing Harry with a hand

"Yes, she is" James responded looking down ashamed

"How the hell does that work!" asked Harry flushed

"I was in love with Narcissa in school and Lily was in love with Remus Lupin." James responded "When I was approached by Narcissa to have a child with her, there was no way I could refuse it. It was a dream come true for me. Well... somewhat of a dream come true. A week after she had informed me that she had conceived a child, I was approached by Remus and Lily. He wanted to be with her, but because of his dangerous condition and seeing as how we were living in a time of war, he wanted someone to take care of her for him and protect her until after, when they would divorce each other and go on to be happy with whoever they chose. They both knew how much in love with Narcissa I was that they chose me because they knew I only thought of Lily as a sister"

"Okay... but how did she become pregnant with me then?" asked Harry

"Our 'wedding night', if you so wish to call it that. We both took a potion that gives you the same side effects of being drunk so that we would not remember it the next day" James said before seeing Harry's puzzled look "In the wizardry world a marriage is only official once it has been consummated Harry. We had to or else the ministry would of been notified and we would of been in trouble. Weather we liked it or not, we had to. We had no idea we conceived until she had a visit from her friend Diantha Lovegood who took one look at her and bluntly said 'your knocked up'"

"Who was the decoy?" asked Harry and Draco together

"... Remus' brother." James said silently

"Remus had a brother?" Harry asked

"Yes. Rylan. He was guarding Lily for me while I was on a mission for the order. I arrived back just after Hagrid had left with Harry. Sirius told me what happened and that Harry was safe and then we went and waited for Dumbledore in the Forbidden Forest. After explaining to him what happened, he put me in hiding until it was safe for me to return." James explained "He kept me well informed of your comings and goings Harry. Even told me all about your detentions and your achievements. He would let me see his memories of your Quiddatch games. He even kept me well informed of Draco's as well. I must say, I wasn't impressed when I was told you to weren't friends."

"Separate houses" Draco said

"That is no excuse Draco. I became rather good friends with Severus in my last years of Hogwarts. He is the reason you look the way you do. You should have black hair like Harry." James said

"What?" asked Draco

"When you were born Draco, you had a head full of black hair. We could of kept it that colour and just said that you got it from my side of the family. Severus however pointed out that you didn't look enough like Lucius to do that and it wold raise to many speculations. So he made a semi-permanent polyjuice potion. It has worked since." Narcissa said

"So... I should have black hair?" asked Draco

"Yes" she said

"By semi-permanent, what do you mean?" asked Draco curiously

"It's a spell. After you were told, any time you looked at yourself in the mirror, you would see yourself with black hair and anyone who knows who you truly are would see you with black hair. However, they would be unable to say anything but blonde." James said

A long and awkward silence filled the room. Harry and Draco refused to look at each other. James kept looking between both boys hoping to see them acknowledge each other. Narcissa refused to look anywhere but Draco. She knew this would be hard for him.

"Are there any more questions?" asked McGonnagall trying to ease the room into more conversation

"Just one. How can James suddenly be here? The whole world thinks he is six feet under and dead cold" Draco asked "Not to mention Voldy Moldy will be pretty ticked off if he finds out the man he thought he had killed was fully alive"

"Because Voldemort has finally died" Professor McGonagall explained speaking up "Along with all of the other true Death Eaters"

"HOW?" exclaimed Draco

"Draco" warned James as he sat back and sat in the same way Draco was, causing Narcissa to smirk in the direction of her son

"One of our spies gave some of his hair to Harry for a polyjuice potion and during a meeting early yesterday morning Harry killed Voldemort and all but him and one other stayed alive" responded McGonagall

"Who was the spy?" asked Draco nervously

"Severus Snape" McGonagall responded seeing a look of relief flood his face

"Do either of you have anymore questions?" asked Narcissa

"Just one" Draco said "How is it that I am able to collect stuff other then money from the Malfoy vault if I am not a Malfoy?"

"The spell says that only a Malfoy can produced an heir, Lucius and I researched into it and we found a flaw" she said smirking "As long as the women is married into the Malfoy family, any child of hers, as long as she bears the Malfoy name is a Malfoy heir"

"So to everyone besides us here in this room, I am their only heir to the Malfoy name and fortune" Draco said with curiosity

"Yes." Narcissa replied smiling

"I have a question" interjected Harry "It is a bit off topic. Why did Narcissa refer to you as Grandmother, Professor?"

"Because, I am her Grandmother" responded Professor McGonagall "My daughter being who she was, hated me and her father because we respected Muggles and Muggleborns. She eloped with Narcissa's father and forbade any of her family to contact her or her children. When Narcissa was thirteen and her sister Andromeda was eighteen, they came across old family photos of their mother growing up. When they saw a picture of myself holding their mother with my late husband standing behind us, they came to see me and him right away to get the story straight. We have been in contact since. I don't believe my daughter ever knew"

"She did, I flooed Andromeda over as she was on her death bed and we told her together" Narcissa said smirking causing McGonagall to burst into laughter, causing Harry and Draco to cast uneasy looks at each other

The talk lasted a few more minutes before the bell rang out for dinner. After bidding his mother goodbye, Draco turned and ran down the stair case, trying to get as far away from Harry as he could. He wanted to avoid talking to him for as long as possible, or until her got over the initial shock of having a different Dad and a brother. When he entered the corridor, he saw his group of friends standing by the gargoyle, waiting for him. He stalked over to them and grabbed the one mismatched person in the group. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with such passion that she was stunned for longer then a moment. After she regained her senses, she kissed him back just as passionately. Hearing a cough coming from one of the other occupants of the group, they pulled apart only to continue staring into each others eyes. When he spoke, he spoke loud enough for everyone in the corridor to hear. What he said, it shocked the rest of the people of the corridor.

"I love you Ginny Weasley" he said before kissing her again.

He said it with such passion and love, that not a soul could mistake it for lust. The grin on his face was so genuine that people thought he was going to have to be checked into the nearest insane asylum. Grinning just as much as he was, she responded with the same response, in the same way.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" she said before he took hold of her hand and started to walk her down the corridor

As they passed the gargoyle Draco glanced over and saw Harry standing there with a shocked expression on his face. With a nod of his head to Draco in acknowledgement and acceptance, and a nod from Draco to Harry in acknowledgement and thanks, the two boys parted with a silent agreement and understanding. They didn't have to be the best of friends, but they were brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

As she sat beside Draco at dinner, she could feel every ones eyes on her. She looked up and glared and everybody lowered their eyes back to their plates. Smirking, she leaned over and kissed Draco on the cheek before she lowered her voice and whispered in his ear.

"Do you care to tell me what that was all about in the corridor?" she whispered in his ear

"What?" he whispered innocently

"Don't play dumb Dray, it doesn't look good on you" she whispered smiling

"Do you mean kissing you so passionately and expressing my love for you to all the occupants of the corridor?" he asked whispering seductively in her ear causing her to blush slightly

"Yes" she nearly moaned in his ear

"I am tired of hiding our relationship Gin, a real couple shouldn't have to do that" he said putting down his silverware and grabbing his hand, before he looked up at the Gryffindor table

He caught Harry's eye and smiled. As everyone in the hall still had their eyes on the new couple, they were shocked. They only thing that shocked them more was when Harry returned the smile before Draco stood and lead Ginny out of the hall. As the couple walked down to the shore line of the Black Lake, they were silent.

"Care to explain why you were smiling at Harry?" she asked as he layed down his cloak for her to sit on

"Ginny. I love you, but I am still adjusting to it myself, I have news to tell you, just not right now. Can you please just give me time?" he asked

"Of course" she said smirking "But I will be asking Harry later"

"I knew you would be, but I don't think he is ready to be telling people either" Draco said

"Oh..." she said

"Frustrating?" he asked

"More then you know" she replied smiling before he leaned over and kissed her

Before they could get to passionate, the sky turned to a rumbling black as rain started to pound against the ground. Screaming at the sudden cold water being pounded on her, she jumped up and ran back to the Castle, leaving Draco to follow her. When they entered the castle, Draco began to try to pull her down to the Slytherin dungeons.

"I can't Dray love. Tomorrow, I promise" she said allowing him to pull her close "I should go upstairs and get changed and work on some of the homework."

"Don't play innocent Gin" Draco said smirking "Your going upstairs to the Gryffindor common room to 'visit' your brother, but really your going to interrogate Harry"

"Your point is?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"That I am right" he said before dipping down to give her a kiss, before grabbing her hand and walking beside her up the marble staircase

"What are you doing Draco?" she asked

"Walking my girlfriend to the dormitory to make sure she doesn't get hurt" he said giving her a look that said that there was no room for argument

Blushing, she lowered her head so that he wouldn't see her grin. Even though she tried to hide it, he knew that she was smiling. He smiled to himself until he saw the thing he was most dreading. The Gryffindor portrait. Frowning, he pulled Ginny closer to himself. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her as passionately as he could. Lost in their own world, they didn't see they portrait open. The person smirked when they saw them and gave a soft cough. When Draco and Ginny jumped apart, they saw Harry standing against the wall smirking at the couple before him.

"Shut up" Ginny spat before she turned around and began walking back the way she came

The two boys looked at the now empty corridor and then turned to look at each other. Harry gestured for Draco to follow him as he started to walk down to the kitchens. When the two boys entered the kitchens, they each took a seat at the long wooden table across from each other. After the house elf brought them what they asked for, they sat in silence eating.

"So" Harry began swallowing his last bite

"So?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow

"You and Ginny eh?" smirked Harry

"Er... Yeah" Draco said looking down

"How long?" asked Harry

"Er... Two and a half years" Draco responded

"That long in secret? Congratulations" Harry responded

"Your not mad?" asked Draco

"No?" Harry responded shaking his head "Do I have a reason to be?"

"I just always thought that you liked Gin" Draco explained shrugging

"Nope, not actually" laughed Harry

"Care to explain the laughter" Draco asked

"I like Ginny as a friend and love her a way a brother would love his little sister. I only acted like I liked her to hide my true feelings for someone else" Harry explained

"Ah. Well at least I know it isn't true" smirked Draco

"Oh Merlin no!" Harry exclaimed "No offence to you or Ginny"

"None taken" Draco said signalling for more butterbeer

Silence fell between the two. Each drank silently from their butterbeer bottles. The silence was neither awkward, nor comfortable.

"So... What do we do now?" asked Draco

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"We're brothers. How are we going to act around each other and treat each other?"

"Well... When my Dad and your Mum decide to become public with their... relationship, we will be 'step-brothers' to the public eye. Only them, Professor McGonagall and us will no the truth." Harry began "We won't have to act like Fred and George Weasley do, but we still should be respective of each other and each others friends. We don't have to be best friends, but getting to know each other on a more brotherly level wouldn't hurt."

"Makes sense" Draco said "How do you suggest we start to... to get to know each other?"

"The muggle game 20 questions." Harry suggested after a second of thought

"What in the name in Merlin is that?" Draco asked looking a wee bit scared "and does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt" Harry said "We just ask each other questions and answer them our selves"

"Okay... Do you want to start?" Draco asked

"Okay... What is your favourite colour. Mine are red and green?" asked Harry shrugging

"Blue or Green. What is your favourite holiday? Mine is Christmas or Halloween" asked Draco

"Christmas. Was seeker your first choice for a position in Quiddatch?" asked Harry

"No. I wanted to be keeper, but Lucius bullied me into playing seeker" Draco sneered "Who is your favourite teacher?"

"Either Hagrid or McGonagall. Yours?" Harry asked

"Snape or McGonagall" Draco said "Favourite class? Mine is Potions, Charms or DADA."

"DADA. Do you think Ginny is the one?" asked Harry

"Yes" Draco replied without missing a beat "In case you haven't noticed, ever since her and I have started dating, I haven't been mean to anyone. I am a completely different person when she is around. I'm nice and charitable. She got me out of Lucius' grasp and let me be my own person. Who is the girl you like?"

"Two girls actually." Harry said blushing slightly

"Well... Who are they?" asked Draco urging Harry on

"Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood..." Harry said

"That is a definatly a range. Why Daphne?" asked Draco

"She is gorgeous for one, smart, funny, and nice." Harry explained

"And Luna Lovegood?" asked Draco raising an eyebrow

"Well.. She doesn't care what other people think of her, and she doesn't care that I was the chosen one. She just... She lives her life to the fullest and doesn't look back and doesn't regret anything she does" Harry said

"Would you date one of them?" Draco asked

"Yes." Harry said without missing a beat "Why?"

"Because I happen to know that both Luna and Daphne are close friends with Ginny and once our parents go public with their relationship it wouldn't be weird if you came and hung out with my friends and I sometimes... If you get what I mean" Draco said

"I do. You are gonna try and set me up with one of them" laughed Harry

"What else are brothers for?" Draco laughed

The two sat in the kitchens and talked the whole night away. By the time they left the next morning when the sun was just starting to come up, no one would have guessed that they had been enemies for the most recent years of their lives.

When Draco entered his dorms, he saw a letter laying on his bed. When he got closer to the letter, he recognized the writing. Sighing, he sat down on his bed and pried the seal open with his phoenix letter opener that his mother had given him. To his immense surprise, the letter that he was reading, wasn't written in the same writing that the name on the front was. He was expecting his mother's gracefully loopy handwriting, but he was actually looking at very messy chicken scratch writing. Cringing at the prospects of having to read the letter with the bad writing, he start to read.

_ Draco._

_ Sorry about the confusion. I was afraid that if you saw my writing you wouldn't open it. So I conned your mum into writing your name for me. Sneaky eh? _

_ Anyways, I have reason to be writing you actually. McGonnagall is going to announce tomorrow that I never actually died. It will be in the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. Your mother and I suspect that Harry will be receiving more attention then usual and I want you too be on the look out. Not that we expect anything bad to happen, but just in case. Please be on the lookout? Your mother is commanding you to be and she says you will just because of that. At least I asked. _

_ I don't remember your mother being like that when we were your age. She was always so nice and caring. Oh well._

_ We will write to you and tell you when we are going to be telling the press about our relationship._

_ James_

Sighing, Draco pushed the letter under his mattress and climbed into his bed. Before he could push his shoes off, he had fallen asleep. That night he dreamt of the beach.

When Harry woke up that morning, his face was stuck to something. Sitting up, he realized that it was a letter. His eyebrows furrowed closely together when he saw the writing. He had never before seen that writing. Sighing, he torn open the seal with his hand. His eyes roamed down to the name at the bottom. He couldn't believe it.

_ Son,_

_ McGonnagall has decided that tomorrow he will be reintroducing me into the wizardry world. She will be_ _explaining everything that I told you and Draco in her office. Unfortunately, it won't be by press conference, but by The Daily Prophet. _

_ I have sent a letter to Draco informing him of this as well. We just thought we should warn you. You may be receiving more attention then you would usually because of it. Just a warning._

_ Be on the lookout for anything strange. Narcissa and I will be informing you and Draco when we will be going public with our relationship. Talk to you then. Or sooner. It all depends._

_ Your dad_

Harry just sat there and stared at the letter in his hands. He had never expected his father to be announcing his return so soon. Before he could give it another thought, an owl started to tap on the window. Sighing, he got up and opened the window to let it in. To his surprise the owl didn't fly over to one of his dorm mates, but landed on the window sill. It looked at Harry for a quick second and then stuck his leg out. Harry grabbed the letter, but before he could give the owl anything else, he turned and flew out the still open window. Shaking his head slightly, Harry split the seal on this letter and began to read.

_ Harry,_

_ Good luck today. Go to the kitchens if you need time alone. Trust me. The elves are perfect company when you need to be alone._

_ Draco_

Harry could of laughed out loud at how short and meaningful the note was. He would of too, if he hadn't been so scared to wake up his sleeping dorm mates. Frowning at the thought of what was heading in his direction today, he got dressed and went downstairs to the common room. He through Draco's letter in the fire so that no one would figure anything out before their parents came public with the news of their relationship. When he turned round he saw Ginny exiting the staircase that lead to the girls dormitories. Smirking, he went and grabbed her shoulder.

When she jumped in surprise, he smiled. She turned and saw him standing behind her and she glared. The glare did nothing to Harry though. He soon began laughing. He stopped when he saw that she had turned and had walked out of the common room. Sighing, he ran after her.

"Why did you leave Gin?" he asked

"Why did you laugh?" she asked back

"Not very friendly this morning?" he said smirking

"Don't smirk, and I didn't sleep very well last night" she said

"Your expression was funny. Why didn't you sleep?" he asked

"Oh gee. I don't know. But dorm mates were up all night questioning me about my relationship with Draco." she said "I had to put a silencing charm on them, and the counter curse is a verbal spell only."

"Whats so big about you and Draco?" asked Harry wondering

"I have no idea!" yelled Ginny "I would think you and him being civil towards each other would be a better source of gossip. I am just the Weasley girl, not to mention the fact that I am friends with the Slytherins"

"True" Harry replied as the reached the top of the staircase that lead to the entrance hall

"Where did you go last night?" Ginny asked once they had gotten to the main floor

"What do you mean?" asked Harry distracted

"Where did you go last night when I left you and Draco in the hall last night?" she asked quietly

"The kitchens." Harry responded

"Oh. Why?" asked Ginny

"Interrogating me much Gin" Harry replied as they entered the Great Hall

"Nah. Just bored and curious." she said trying to sound convincing

"Right..." Harry replied unconvinced as he started to pile food onto his plate

Soon the hall started to become more and more occupied. When Ron and Hermione joined them at the Gryffindor table, the owls and started to fly in. As more and more owls left the Hall, more and more people started to look towards Harry. When Hermione got hers. She screeched and dropped the paper back on the table. She just looked towards Harry with an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn't until Ginny read the article out loud so that Ron knew what was happening did Hermione speak.

"He-Who-Must-Now-Be-Named Dies for Good and James Potter Returns. Harry Potter has finally killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Two nights ago, Severus Snape, a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, gave Potter some Poly-Juice Potion with his hair and during a meeting. All of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most trusted and most loyal Death Eaters were killed alone with their 'master'. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone, it was time for Harry Potter to be rejoicing, but the news of his fathers return should greatly improve that" Ginny read aloud "Last night we got an exclusive interview with the one and only James Potter. On Halloween night in 1981, it was believed that, alone with his wife Lily Potter (nee Evans), James was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. They left their only son, Harry, alive and living with muggle relative of Lily's. The James that was killed last night as actually Rylan Lupin. Dumbledore thought putting the real James Potter away in hiding was the best plan, until after such a time that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had disappeared for good. To prove that the James Potter sitting in the interview was the right James Potter, we did DNA tests. DNA tests don't lie. The Real James Potter is back. No word yet how Harry Potter is handling either turn of events"

Silence followed the article. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry for any sign of shock. Ginny however, was now looking towards her boyfriend at the Slytherin table. She had a gut feeling that he knew about this previous to reading the paper. After all, he was the only one in the hall, besides herself and McGonnagall, not looking at Harry. When he looked up and saw her staring at him, he smiled and mouth 'I'll explain later'. Glaring slightly, she snapped her head back in Harry's direction just as Hermione began to talk.

"Well... this is interesting..." Hermione said

"I suppose." Harry said not really giving any notice to what was happening.

"You suppose?" Hermione asked "What do you mean you suppose?"

"The fact that Ron, yourself and everyone else finds this interesting, but I don't" Harry supplied "Doesn't that give you a hint that maybe I knew before hand?"

"Did you?" asked Ron

"Yes." Harry said piling more bacon onto his plate "McGonnagall told me when I was told to go to her office during DADA."

"But, Draco went with you" Ginny said speaking up

"So..?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow in questioning

"Why did he go with you?" she asked

"She had a question for him separately. She told me about my father after he had left" Harry explained giving her a look telling her they would talk later

"Have you met him yet?" asked Ron but he was cut off

"Ginny. You ready to go?" asked a girl coming up behind Harry and Ginny

"Yeah. Just a minute Daph. I want more bacon" Ginny said grabbing more bacon before she started talking looking down at her plate "You can sit for a while, I'm sure Harry can move over a little bit"

But before she even finished talking however, Harry had moved over and let Daphne sit downstairs. The smiles that passed between the two of them did not go unnoticed by Ginny. When she looked up at Draco to see if he was watching, he just winked and went back to eating his own bacon.

Soon Daphne and Harry were engrossed in their own conversation. Every time someone tried to get one of theirs attention, they didn't even notice. Ginny was soon getting stuffed off of the food she was eating. When she finally put her fork down, the bell rang signalling class was going to start in ten minutes. After trying repeatedly to get Harry and Daphne to notice her standing their. She grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice and threw it in Harry's face. When they both looked at her, she just smirked and told them that if they didn't hurry, they would be late for potions. With a flick of her wand, Daphne cleaned Harry up and the three of them walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall where they met up with Draco and together the four of them walked down to potions together. During the whole walk down, Harry thought, today isn't as bad as my dad said it would be.


End file.
